


Not Very Goth

by twincest



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Other, Sibling Incest, Smut, kenren - Freeform, post Casa Bonita DLC episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twincest/pseuds/twincest
Summary: It was two in the morning, and Karen was always careful to avoid the first square foot of carpet directly in front of the door to the house when she stepped in.That particular patch would creak--not loudly enough to wake anyone up--but she wasn’t taking any chances with how her head still felt detached.Karen’s first experience with weed hadn’t been what she expected at all, and as she stepped over the half torn welcome mat and tiptoed into the bathroom she was already wondering what ecstasy might feel like next week whenever Pete’s connection came through.Kenren; oneshot; Karen has been sneaking out at night to hang out with her goth friends and Mysterion is concerned.





	Not Very Goth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some really aesthetic Kenren art from a thread  
> The Casa Bonita DLC reignited my love for this ship
> 
> Characters can be aged up if you want or you can imagine as the cardboard cutout style I won't judge; let your imagine run wild

It was two in the morning, and Karen was always careful to avoid the first square foot of carpet directly in front of the door to the house when she stepped in.   
That particular patch would creak--not loudly enough to wake anyone up--but she wasn’t taking any chances with how her head still felt detached.    
Karen’s first experience with weed hadn’t been what she expected at all, and as she stepped over the half torn welcome mat and tiptoed into the bathroom she was already wondering what ecstasy might feel like next week whenever Pete’s connection came through.   
_ It wasn’t so bad _ , she thought to herself, flipping the nightlight on over the only functioning socket above the sink. 

She wasn’t sure if the invocation she and her new friends had chanted  _ really  _ summoned the great demon Astorath, or if she was just high, but something had definitely appeared in the center of the circle!

_ That was so fucking cool!  _

Karen closed her eyes and relived the moment, the memory of black smoke surrounding her face and sucking the breath out of her mouth to suck out some of the marijuana smoke from her lungs.

_ Like a kiss, almost...kinda... _   
She smiled to herself hazily and removed her cross earrings, careful to place them in her pockets. 

Grabbing the cleanest washcloth from the laundry basket behind her, she placed it to the faucet and wet it just enough to clean off her eyeliner and eyeshadow--well, most of it.   
She had grey around her eyes, still, but she was too tired to deal with it.    
_ It’s goth to not have to clean alllll of it, right? _

_ Even if it kinda looks like...a raccoon….but raccoons are cute! _

She heard the slamming of a door somewhere down the hallway and nearly jumped out of her skin.

_ Shit! _

She tossed the cloth back into the hamper and hoped that it wasn’t either of her parents waking up and hurriedly shut the door.

Karen took a deep breath and waited to hear more footsteps, only they never came. 

After waiting what had to feel like an hour, she reminded herself that it was still high and it’d probably only been a few minutes. 

Karen sighed in relief and went straight to her bedroom, grateful that whoever had woken up hadn’t caught her like this.

She shut her door and kicked off her mary janes towards her closet and collapsed on her bed face first into her pillow.

Her pillow was cool against her face. She yawned into her hand and sat up to take off her thigh-high socks. These were new and had been a gift from Henrietta tonight, featuring a pattern of sigils of demons she didn’t know the name of stitched into them.

“Karen.”

Karen nearly fell off her bed, eyes widening, completely shaken by having been caught by the last person she wanted to catch her out at night--her guardian angel.

She blinked once, twice, and composed herself in a very goth manner to stride over to the window where the face of her protector was glaring daggers.   
No doubt disappointed in her.

And she hated it.    
And Karen would rather him be angry than disappointed, but it wouldn’t have been goth to tell him that. 

“Uh…” Was all she managed to say before Mysterion swooped into her room with the window only halfway open. 

Mysterion stood in the center of her room and crossed his arms.

“Karen,” he said again, sternly.

Karen placed her hands on her hips and looked away from him, pouting her lower lip at whatever lecture he was about to lay on her. “What, angel?”

“Karen, you can’t keep going out like this,” Mysterion said, softening his voice.   
It was difficult for Kenny to speak softly as Mysterion and still keep it gruff enough to not be recognizable.

Karen placed her arms behind her back now and sat on her bed, huffing and kicking over a doll on the floor that she’d drawn eyeliner onto. “Yeah, why not? I’m goth. Goths thrive in the night, angel. I’m in my element. Satan will keep me safe.”

“Because,” Mysterion replied. “There are still hobos that live not too far from behind ou--your house and you don’t know what they’re shooting up and smoking back there. It’s dangerous for a little girl like you to--”

Karen turned away from him momentarily to reach into the space between her bed and the wall to retrieve a stuffed Vamporko that Kenny had given her a couple of years ago. She gave it a quick hug and reach into the stuffing in the back, pulling out a pack of cigarettes she’d hidden inside.

Mysterion watched her with disdain but continued. “It’s dangerous for a little girl like you to be wandering around outside with those kinds of people out there. They could hurt you. Or worse. And what...if I’m not able to be there to save you?”

Karen emptied out her last cigarette and a lighter into the palm of her hand, tossing the empty box back behind her bed. 

“Angel, can I tell you something?”

“What, Karen?”

She placed the cigarette to her lips and lit it, the glow of the flame highlighting the smeared grey below her eyes.

Taking a long drag, Karen closed her eyes for a moment and went over to the window, cracking it and then exhaling. 

She held her arm and rested her forehead against the glass.

“The truth is, angel, I already live with those kinds of people. My mom and dad are no better than them. So why should I be scared?”

“That’s…”

Kenny didn’t know how to respond to that immediately. Didn’t know that she had been thinking something like that.    
He wondered how long she’d thought this way, and it upset him for her eyes to be open to the truth.   
Karen flicked the ashes out the window. “It may not be the exact same thing, drinking I mean, but it makes them hit each other. But I know it’s not really the alcohol. It’s because they hate each other.”

She put the cigarette to her lips again and inhaled, looking over at her protector through half lidded eyes. 

Mysterion collected himself. “Karen, I know your parents aren’t the best, but there’s a difference between your parents’ problems and putting yourself in a dangerous position with strangers. I know...you’re at that age where sneaking out is fun. And you think your new friends are cool--”

“Being goth is cool!” Karen interjected, with too much enthusiasm to be considered goth.

“But I happen to know that you’re making your brother very worried with this sort of behavior! He’s been spending more time with you, hasn’t he? Just like I talked to him about. So why not at least let him know if you’re going somewhere this late at night?”

Karen’s blinked and shrugged, glancing back out the window, then back to Mysterion. 

“A shrug isn’t an answer.”

“It’s just…!” She bit her bottom lip, unsure if she should really be telling this to her guardian angel. She’d scarcely discussed it with her new friends. Her and Henrietta had only exchanged very vague words, just enough for them to understand one another and then quickly change the subject.   
It was...embarrassing. 

“What is it, Karen? You can tell me anything.” 

Mysterion stepped towards her and put a supportive hand on her shoulder, looking into the eyes of his baby sister. Whatever this was, it was troubling her. Maybe more than he could imagine.   
If Karen had been this aware of how dire circumstances with their parents were for who knows how long, Kenny could only imagine the depths of everything else she could have come to realize.

“Well…” Karen stared down at the floor. “Me and my friends…”

“Yes?”

“We were at Henrietta’s house, doing a demon summoning…”

“Okay.”

“And the demon we were trying to summon, I kinda--I kinda think he’s really,  _ really  _ goth….and really hot, okay? And it would be embarrassing to tell my brother I was going over to her house for these rituals when I, uh...I kinda want...this demon to...to, uh…”

She was blushing and didn’t feel very goth about it. 

“Go on.”

“I want him to...y’know...have sex with me…”

“What?!” Mysterion’s eyes widened, completely taken by surprise at the word that had just come out of her mouth.

Karen sneered and playfully pushed a hand into his chest, taking him by surprise and knocking him onto his ass.    
She wasn’t sure why she’d done it, but something about his reaction actually made her happy despite the fact that he wasn’t pleased.   
Was he jealous?   
It’d be natural for an angel to be jealous of a demon, but was it because he was her guardian angel that he didn’t want anything else to touch her?   
Karen liked that idea. 

She took stepped over to him and leaned down, one hand on her hip and the other reaching down to cup his face. “You’re so lame sometimes, angel.”

Mysterion was the one blushing now as he gazed up at her, mouth agape, seemingly petrified.    
Her soft fingers grazed his skin, thumb caressing his cheekbone as she took a final hit from her cigarette before stamping it out on the wall behind him and letting it fall to the floor. 

She grazed a strap of his mask and he grabbed her wrist, shocked back to reality when he felt her about to lift it. 

“Karen…no.”

“I won’t take your mask off, don’t worry. I was just feeling it…” She sneered. “Are you going to tell me that it’s bad? That I shouldn’t sleep with demons? That I should sleep with  _ you  _ instead?”

After the words left her mouth, Karen’s heart started pounding.

_ Because that’s what I want you to say... _

“Is that…what you want me to say?”

Kenny realized that he shouldn’t have asked the question, and questioned himself as to why he would even give her that opening no matter how much a part of him might have wanted it.    
He knew that he shouldn’t have. That, naturally, something like her virginity should belong to someone else--he didn’t want to think about who--much later in life.   
But a dozen scenarios ran through his head, none of them with favorable outcomes and almost all of them ending with Karen having her heart broken and some asshole bragging to his friends that he’d gotten the poor McCormick girl onto his belt. 

Karen nodded at him. “Yeah...I-I do. If that’s how you feel.”   
She bit her lip and looked like she was bracing for a rejection. 

“Well…that is how I feel, Karen.” 

He sat up on his knees and pet her head. “I love you. A lot. That’s why I’m always looking out for you.”

Karen hugged him suddenly and tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder.    
He rubbed her back consolingly, knowing she must be just as embarrassed as he was right now, and carried her over to her bed and sat down with her still in his arms and her legs draped across his lap.  

Mysterion had already made up his mind to protect Karen from all of those probable bad outcomes, and Kenny had decided in that moment he didn’t care about how taboo it might be.    
No one would know that it was him.   
Karen wouldn’t even know.   
And there was always the chance that Karen truly was at risk of being seduced by a demon.    
Whether or not the goth kids were full of shit with their Satanic summonings, Kenny knew full well that there real supernatural forces did in fact exist and if those forces knew she was related to a Netherborn…

“H-Hey, uh…” Karen loosened her grip and looked up to Mysterion, offering him a shy smile. 

“You won’t tell anyone, right, angel? This can be our secret?”

“Of course.”

Mysterion let himself smile back and cupped her face this time, wanting to just look at her like this and take in this expression of absolute adoration.    
He wondered if she would ever look at Kenny the same way and took off his gloves, so that he could feel her skin against his. “You’re so soft.”

“Your hands feel kinda rough, but I like it,” Karen said, nuzzling her cheek into his palm. 

“Well, y’know, I have to keep myself tough to protect this town.”

“And me!”

“And you.”

Karen propelled herself up to her knees and repositioned herself on Mysterion’s lap so that she was straddling him, and Kenny realized with much chagrin justh how hard he was when he felt her brush against his crotch.    
She liked looking at him like this and being within his presence.

“I’m not...gonna take your mask off, I promise,” She said as she reach underneath his hood to feel the back of his head and brush her fingers through his hair. 

Karen didn’t need to see underneath his mask to know that Mysterion was handsome, anyway.   
Mysterion almost made her feel as safe as her brother--almost--and she loved him for it. 

“Your hair is really nice, Mysterion…”

“Thanks, yours, too. You really are a princess, you know that?”

“M-Maybe to you!” She couldn’t help giggling. 

In his presence like this, being so close to him and able to watch his chest rise and fall with each breath, she was consumed by a sense of awe.    
That someone as brave and powerful as Mysterion would ever look out for her and make it his duty to be her protector.    
Mysterion looped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “Hey…”

Karen squeaked with surprise, their foreheads bumping, and closed her eyes when his lips brushed against hers. 

Mysterion was kissing her, with more passion than she could have imagined, and the sensation of his tongue expertly swirling against hers and against the roof of her mouth was exhilarating.   
He knew what he was doing and how to get her to melt.    
Kenny had every intention of making this special for her.

Karen kissed him back, doing her best to keep up with his pace and leaning further into him as he slowed down, the sound of their lips smacking echoing in her head.    
She could feel his strong arms around her, holding her tight, and the undeniable firmness between her legs that had to be  _ it _ \--his dick, that is--and because Karen had never never seen a real one before she still felt the fog of apprehension despite all of her excitement. 

Karen panted as Mysterion pulled away from her, her jaw feeling somewhat sore, and stared into the eyes of her angel. 

He reach to her pigtails and pulled the bands off, letting her hair down. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Uh-huh.” She quickly nodded, with way too much enthusiasm for being goth but she didn’t mind since he’d already promised not to tell anyone. 

Mysterion reach under her arms and laid her onto the bed, kissing her neck and feeling his heart fluttered when she giggled.

“That kinda tickles!” 

“ _ Are _ you ticklish?”

“Don’t tickle me, angel!” She laughed a little and squirmed. 

He got a good look at his little sister like this. As much as he didn’t approve of her new friends and style, he couldn’t deny that this outfit looked stunning on her and that the AT-field between the end of her skirt and the top of her socks looked so sexy.    
With her back arched slightly in anticipation, Kenny could see the outline of her growing breasts against the fabric. 

“Karen, I’m going to lift up your skirt, okay?”

“Okay.”

He pulled it upwards, just enough to look at her panties, and grazed his thumb against the tiny bump protruding outward that was her clit.    
Karen jolted and drew in a sharp breath, one hand covering half of her face bashfully.

“Do you want me to stop?” Mysterion asked, concerned.

“N-No, keep going…”

“If you want me to stop at any point, or if it hurts, just tell me.”

“I-I will!” 

Her panties were black and lined with lace with a white bow in the center. He didn’t remember ever seeing these in the laundry before, and figured they must be new.    
Karen was still much smaller than him. She was a frail, so he knew that he had to be gentle with her. 

He continued stroking her clit through her panties, ignoring how much his dick was already aching and staining his costume with precum. 

Karen hadn’t had anyone touch her there before, and she was already seeing stars. It was like her entire body was most sensitive than usual--this must have been what it was like to feel horny, she figured.

She moaned more loudly than she anticipated and cupped her mouth. 

Mysterion carefully looped his thumbs around the waistband of her panties and pulled them off of her, unable to divert his gaze from her perfectly pink pussy.    
She was hairless, maybe because she’d already taken up shaving, and her thin folds of flesh were glinting with her excitement. 

Kenny normally didn’t like to eat girls out--especially if he didn’t know where they’d been--but this was Karen and he wanted to.   
He gently spread her legs open, pulling them over his shoulders, and leaned over to slowly rake his tongue across her vulva.    
He felt her gasp and her knees buckle; he breathed in her scent.   
It was so strong, so feminine, and it only enticed him to push his tongue inside of her. 

She didn’t have her hymen still, had probably broken it playing (he didn’t want to consider any alternatives), so he could brush the tip of his tongue against her g-spot.   
Karen squirmed, containing herself the best she could with tears in the corners of her eyes, and indulged in how good it felt to have his tongue inside of her and his nose brushing against her clit.   
She squeezed her sheets with the hand that wasn’t covering her mouth.

Mysterion continued eating her like this, squeezing her thighs now and then.   
This would be an experience that Karen would remember for the rest of her life, and he wanted it to be the best she might ever have.

No one else would ever care as much as Kenny did about making her feel good. 

Karen whined through baited breath. “A-Angel…”

Mysterion stopped and collected himself for a moment, wiping her juices from his mouth with his wrist. “Yes?”

“Please...put it in me already. I-I really want it.”

She was shivering, and he couldn’t tell if it was because of how he’d worked her up or if she was cold. 

“Okay, Karen--”

“J-Just be gentle with me…”

“I will be.”

Mysterion moved back enough to unbuckle his pants and pulls down his boxers in one hurried motion, freeing his dick and leaving him to sigh as he groped himself.

He’d already came in his pants--more than he was proud of--but he couldn’t help it.    
Karen watched in wonder as he stroked himself a few times, watching the foreskin envelope the head and then slide back down. She’d never seen a real penis before, and she wanted to ask him if she could touch it--but more than that she wanted him inside of her.   
It was an irrational, erratic desire that overtook any and every other thought flowing through her hazy mind. 

Kenny held her by the hips, pulled her closer, but this time positioned her legs around his waist.

He prodded the head of his dick against her clit and couldn’t contain himself from pushing it into her slick folds--slowly and gently.   
Karen gasped loudly and bit her lip, closing her eyes, and she almost looked scared. 

But she bucked her hips forward, wanting him to continue.    
No matter how much it hurt, the carnal pleasure overpowered the pain.

He pushed another inch into her, then pulled back out, and back in again steadily.

Karen bit her tongue next, not wanting to moan too loudly, the feeling of his huge dick pushing inside nearly making her legs go numb because it felt so right. 

“Karen?”

“Huh?”

“How does it feel?”

“G-Good...keep going...please…”

Mysterion pushed his dick inside of her a far as he could, sheathing at least half of his dick inside of her--it was the tightest pussy he’d ever felt and her body and it felt as if her entire body and being were embracing him.

He groaned gruffly and doubled over, kissing her exposed belly button. 

“I love you, Karen,” he panted.

She reach down, underneath his hood, and combed her fingers through his hair.   
It was so soft, like hers, and it reminded her of her brother.

Mysterion kissed her skin again and thrusted into her, then supported himself upon his elbows so that he could watch her face as he made love to her. 

She moved her hand from her mouth to smile at him, so that he could see her lips part when she gasped or moaned under her breath for him, careful to control her volume.

Karen couldn’t see his face too well by contrast, especially with his hood overshadowing his eyes, but she didn’t need to.

Mysterion couldn’t last long even if he wanted to, and in a matter of minutes he was at his limit. 

He came into her with a grunt, feeling her walls clench around him as he emptied himself. His dick pushed out every drop.

Karen took it, knowing only that it was wet and hot and felt satisfying inside of her.    
But her mind was in a flurry. She didn’t know at which point she’d came, but her legs were numb and tingly so she knew that she must have.

Kenny pulled himself out of her and hurriedly tucked himself back into his pants, the gravity and significance of what he’d just done soberly weighing down on his shoulders.

Maybe it was wrong, but he loved her.

Kenny loved his sister more than anything in the world.

And whether or not it was wrong, it wasn’t normal.

_ What about us has ever been normal anyway? _ He thought to himself, glancing down at her pussy and the stream of white leaking onto her sheets.

Mysterion cleared his throat. “I’ll...get something to clean up.” 

He got up to go across the hallway to his room, where he kept a steady supply of tissue and fast food napkins, but Karen reach up and grabbed his forearm. 

“Angel, wait--” 

Kenny looked back to her and how she was looking up at him with such adoration in her eyes.

“Don’t go yet...that’d-that’d be really name. You gotta cuddle me afterwards!”

Mysterion sneered in amusement. “Are you sure that cuddling wouldn’t be considered not goth?”

Karen shrugged, unable to contain her very not-goth smile--maybe that was why Kenny didn’t approve of this phase so much, aside from her venturing out dangerously at night.

He liked to see his sister smile. 

That was part of why he did this--why Mysterion did anything--to protect not only his home but his sister’s smile. 

Mysterion laid back onto the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body close to his.

They used to sleep like this when they were younger, and when they didn’t have separate rooms. 

Karen nuzzled into his chest like she always had back then and drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first South Park fic in years  
> I had fun so I hope you did too~  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
